


Remus, Teddy!

by LadyLoss15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoss15/pseuds/LadyLoss15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remadora oneshot<br/>Tonks spends an amazing day with Remus just to realise at the end of the day that, to her horror, they have forgotten about bringing Teddy home from the kindergarden. Or have they really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus, Teddy!

It was the end of a wonderful day and Nymphadora felt herself exhausted but happier than ever. She was thinking of the exhibition she visited with Remus that morning and their long walk in a nearby park afterwards, the delicious lunch they ate at the bank of a river and finally, their lovemaking just atfer they got home.  
Remus was kneeling in front of their old radio set, trying to repair it so they could listen to some magical tunes. Tonks could see him screwing up his face with concentration, having a bit more colour than usual. When he finally succeeded he looked at her with satisfaction and happiness gleaming in his eyes.  
They cuddled together on the couch and listened to the radio, just enjoying each other's presence. Tonks was about to doze off on Remus' chest when she suddenly remembered something. She gasped and jumped from her huband's lap, tripping over her own foot.  
'Teddy! Remus, we forgot Teddy!' she cried in horror. 'We should have brought him home after lunch from the kindergarden!'  
'Calm down, Dora, it's not even midnight' said Remus soothingly. Dora looked at him incredulously. Was he kidding? Not even midnight? Teddy must be terrified, left alone in the kindergarden. By now everybody has gone home, for hours. She started screaming.

'Dora, wake up! What's wrong, honey?' asked Remus with concern.  
'Remus, Teddy! We must go get Teddy!' gasped Tonks in panic, trying to climb from bed but failing due to the blankets enwinding her and falling onto the ground.  
'Hey, calm down and tell me everything okay?' said Remus, placing a palm on her back, rubbing it slowly. 'Did you have a nightmare?'  
'No... I don't know? You tell me. Have we forgotten bringing Teddy home from the kindergarden today?' she asked, a bit confused, still close to tears.  
'No! Absolutely not! Dora, Teddy is right in the next room. He's too young for kindergarden anyway. We stay home together with him, remember?' answered Remus softly, now stroking her hair.  
'Can I see him? Please?' asked Tonks, a bit insecure.  
'Of course, honey' smiled Remus at her. He took her hand and led her to Teddy's bed. The little boy was sleeping there safe and sound, his hugging toys all around him.  
'My beautiful son' whispered Dora and started crying.  
Remus hugged her close and kissed her temple.  
'Dora, we're going to wake him' he murmured, thinking of how impossible it was to get Teddy sleep once he woke.  
'You're right' she said in a low voice, but still reached out to stroke Teddy's bright blue hair, soft as any baby's hair.  
'You okay now?' asked Remus once they got back to their own room.  
'I guess' said Tonks. 'But what if we really forget about him in the future, Remus?' she whispered, horrified.  
'We won't' assured her Remus. 'First, the witches working there would send us a Patronus if we didn't turn up for Teddy, I am pretty sure. They wouldn't just let him there, it must be against the rules and human nature.'  
'Yes, but...' started Tonks, but Remus hadn't yet finished talking.  
'Second, do you really think I would let you forget about him? Dora, you and Teddy are my only treasures. No chance of me letting any of you down, not anymore' he said, shaking his head.  
'Oh, you're right!' smiled Tonks and hugged her sweet husband close.  
'And finally, you would be unable to forget about him. Dora, you are a wonderful mother' he muttered reassuringly into her ear.  
'Thanks, Remus' whispered Tonks into his chest as she laid her head on it, trying to find the most comfortable position for sleeping.  
'Sleep well, Dora' said Remus and he started stroking her to sleep.  
'You too' yawned Tonks, soon fast asleep.  
And truly, they have never forgotten Teddy in the kindergarden. Not that they had the chance.


End file.
